


Snow

by moroshoki



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroshoki/pseuds/moroshoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kento slips on the ice and Fuma just happens to be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble for Mimi using a prompt I forgot about, so I'm really sorry because I'm sure there was something more but---- Anyway, I hope you enjoy clumsy Kento and Fuma finding it endearing.

Kento hates winter. Well, he actually doesn’t. At least not exactly. He adores it when it’s cold and he can stay home with a blanket on the sofa watching any film they broadcast on Saturday afternoons, casually chewing on cheap popcorn he buys from the nearest little shop down the street. He also likes it when his hands get so cold he makes extremely hot coffee to warm them up a little, blowing on it with a smile on his face, feeling like he’s actually in one of those horrible but stupidly romantic films he just watched before.  

He does hate it, though, when he has to go out. He doesn’t really mind the cold, he has really cute and stylish coats to show off, but he does indeed mind the snow. With the roads covered in ice and snow piles on each side of them, driving becomes an extremely dangerous activity for someone who is already dangerous the moment he gets out of the house.

That’s why he tries not to face the outside world to buy groceries until his fridge is literally empty. But now that there’s only some butter and ketchup he figures out he really can’t make anything edible and healthy out of it. So, reluctantly, Kento takes his car on a Friday night to the nearest supermarket with a frown on his face. It’s not really far, only some blocks away, but there are enough streets where the ground can’t even be seen because of the ice for Kento to freak out. Much to his relief, he’s there in fifteen minutes and, luckily, the parking lot is pretty empty. That would have made him happy before, but not now when he’s sure it will take at least fifteen minutes more for him to park his car.

He decides to leave it near the place where the shopping carts are so it’s easier for him to leave it there later when putting the stuff in his car, but the moment he actually manages to park it and step on the ground after opening the door it turns out as a pretty bad idea. The ground is covered in a thick layer of ice which, as he tries to close the door, obviously makes him slip and fall flat on his face.

He tries to get up quickly, his face getting even redder gradually as he realizes what has just happened and, not knowing what to do, he winds up towards the snowbank next to the car and sits on it, his face on his knees. He feels his jeans getting wet, but that’s just a little detail to add to the embarrassment. He’s had too many moments like this, Kento thinks, he shouldn’t be actually embarrassed about it – and so he kind of decides he should stand up instead and buy the groceries as fast as possible. The earlier he can sit his ass on his sofa again and watch depressing films, the better.

Those thoughts go nowhere, though, when he hears a subtle laugh coming from the other side of the parking lot. He raises his gaze only to find another boy, probably more or less his age, leaning on what is probably his car. He’s holding his stomach in attempts of diminish the laughter, which proves to be useless as he bursts out laughing the moment his eyes meet with Kento’s confused ones across the parking lot.

“Are you okay?” he says, turning the laughter into a smile and slowly attempting to cross the parking lot in order to reach Kento without falling as well. “Saw your… incident. Your butt must hurt.”

“My butt is perfectly fine, thank you.” Kento gets up, brushing off the snowflakes still left on his jeans. He can see the other boy out of the corner of his eye; he’s simply standing there with his hands on his hips, waiting for Kento to look up. Except, when he does, the boy seems to avert his gaze.

“I’m glad. Wouldn’t want to see such a nice butt damaged,” the boy says, and then laughs nervously while scratching his nape. “My name is Fuma, by the way.”

He offers his hand, but Kento can just stare in awe. And maybe a little bit of admiration for Fuma’s lips when he’s smiling. But he would never admit that. “Did you just compliment my butt…?”

Fuma laughs while letting his hand drop, and he looks like he’s about to say something when a noise coming from behind startles him. Someone is carrying what seems to be the last shopping cart and getting inside the shop, leaving both boys dumbfounded.

“Seems like we have a problem? I think there’s another one, though” Fuma says, getting closer to them while he hears Kento’s steps behind him. There’s another one indeed, and Fuma is the fastest to lay a hand on it and turn smiling towards Kento. “And it looks like it’s mine.”

“But---” Kento starts, dropping his gaze and deciding it was a bad idea because seeing his jeans all wet just reminded him of the incident and made him even sadder. But looking up means looking at Fuma’s face and, although he doesn’t really understand the reason, that seems like a quite difficult task to go through. He may not hate going out in winter, after all.

“It’s okay. Now you’ll have to share mine and come with me inside though. And I may laugh at you again about this over five times, probably”, Fuma says as a matter of fact, side-eyeing Kento with a subtle smile on his face.

Kento takes Fuma’s shopping cart and shrugs, moving forward and making the supermarket door open by itself. His butt hurts indeed, and by Fuma’s laugh he supposes he’s walking funny.

“It doesn’t really sound like a bad plan.”


End file.
